


From The Stars

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Language, Alien Rey, Alien Royalty, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Broken Heart, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Ben, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Other, Reylo - Freeform, Space Pirates, Star Wars - Freeform, True Love, Will add tags and characters as things go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Ben lived alone in his family's cabin up the forest of Alaska after a failed love life. Thinking he was meant to be alone. Until one starry night. He believes he has found the one. The love of his life. A woman from the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creating a made up alien language is no easy task. If you have trouble let know in the comments and I will happily translate for you.

It was a warm summers night as Ben sat outside his family's cabin. He signs sadly. He hoped a couple of kids would be running around here by now, but no children none at all. Ben knew he was a good looking guy with or without facial hair. However it wasn't his looks or personalty women flock themselves to him or the sex. It was his family's wealth. Yep the Skywalker Organa Solo wealth. His family was really rich and used their money for charity mostly and helping others. As for him growing up. It was simple and made him humble. He wasn't sad growing up and his family did spend time with him when they can. As he got older he help with the charity events his family host. He missed them so and visit during birthdays and holidays. However he couldn't find love because the women wanted him for his family's wealth and not because they loved him. He gave up and live up the forests near the mountains. It was a summer home his family owed and they come up here for the summer, but now it was his home and he felt a bit happy. Yet still sad as he was alone. No one to be with and that was his faith.

It was quite a beautiful starry night. It was a clear night. No light pollution. So seeing the stars clearly from only his cabin's lights was nice. He smiled. Happy memories of his childhood come flowing in of him enjoying star grazing with his parents and they would count the shooting stars that flew across the night sky. There was one now. Ben made a quiet wish. A wish from his heart. For him to find true love. He chuckled at himself for such a wish. Wishful thinking they would say. A woman wasn't going to fall out of sky even if he wished it. That shooting star was just a comet passing the Earth then it change cause. Wait comets don't just change cause. Aircraft changed cause. It was heading near here and flew five feet over Ben's cabin roof. Landing two miles away from the cabin. What the hell? He got a raffle loaded and cocked. Grabbing a torchlight. He made his way to whatever that was. Of course the raffle was to protect himself not just bears and other wildlife, but what was that just crashed landed two miles away from behind his cabin.

He got near to the crash site as he saw a flashing light. Maybe it was a aircraft and someone needed medical help. Ben's eyes widen with stock. It was a aircraft alright, but nothing he seen before. It was a white oral pod with blue light flashing gently around it. There was a oral shape window on the top. To his surprise he could see a young woman in it with brunette hair. She was out cold. She could be hurt. Ben cursed under his breath. He left the first aid kit at the cabin. He had to get her out of there. See if she was alright, but how? Whomever design this craft didn't put anything on the outside to open it. He started to panic as he looked around the aircraft. No flag or lettering to say where it was from. Come down he thought to himself. If she was in there then there will be away to open it. After all she had to somehow get into the damn thing in the first place, right. Taking a deep breath. Ben place his hands on the pod to get a better look at the young woman to see if she was breathing, but as soon as he touch the pod steam come out of it. Making Ben cover his mouth and move back. The pod was opening from the right side of it and more smoke blew out into the sky. Once cleared, he heard a soft moan. The woman was alive. Wearing a strange blue suit. Must be a space suit or something and something must have gone wrong. He hoped she understood English.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked. Getting no reply. "Miss, can you understand me?"

He moved closer to check on her pulse. Stable which was a relief, but he still had to get her somewhere safe. He couldn't leave her here. She needs medical help. The light from the pod help him see her better and Ben blush. She was beautiful. She had cute freckles on her face and around her nose. Ben shook his head and regain his thoughts. He had to forget her looks and help her. He carefully lifted her out of the pod and hurried back to the cabin. The first aid kit was there. He'll see her over and if it was worst then he thought he'll call a ambulance and get her to a hospital. He'll drive her if he had to. He pray she'll be OK. She had a few bruises on her face and looked like she had been in a right fight. Her hair in three buns and was messy. What happen to her? Once he got to the cabin. He rushed upstairs and gently place her on his bed. It was the closest bedroom and made sense. He was helping her after all. He'll happily give up his bed for her. He left the bedroom to get the first aid kit. He hoped she was alright.

Morning come as sunlight shine into the room. The warmth from the sun gently woke Rey from her sleep. At first her vision was blurred, but once it cleared. She sat up to see she wasn't on her ship or no longer in her escape pod. She was in a very strange place. She looked around to see it was mostly wood in this place. A window with white fabric hanging from it and wooden franchiser. She felt confuse. Was she someone's capture or did someone find and helped her? Rey looked to her right arm and notice someone had wrapped bandages around her blast wound. Poe? Finn? Rey's mind was rushing. Memories of their ship being raided by space pirates and their fight to against them. She remembers it now. Her friends. Were they OK? She hoped they weren't dead. She remembers Poe grabbing her and throwing in the escape pod and shooting it out into space. She hoped they made it out alive, but question was who helped her? She heard foot steps and then the door to this place open. A tall dark hair man with a smile on his face walked in. He was holding a tray of what look like food into the room.

"You're awake!" He spoke happily. Rey was confuse. What was he saying? "I hope you like Cheerios and fresh orange juice? How's your arm? You feeling alright?"

"Isk, dorn usksenth vev!" Rey said to him. He looked confuse at her words. "Aurek vev cherek usksenth mern! Grek aurek kliff!"

"Er, are you Russian?" Ben asked.

"Rus-sian?"

"Guessing no to that. Greek?"

"Gre-ek? Wesk aur thesh trills?" Wesk Russian? Wesk Greek?"

"Are you Romanian?"

Rey tilted her head at him. Looking confuse as she rose a eyebrow at him. He didn't speak Jakku and she didn't know **what** his language was. She never been to this planet before. She didn't know what the language was on here? She only knew it as Earth. A low technical planet that happen to be fight among themselves. So no bother to come or learn anything about these humans. At least this one helped her. He looked confuse himself. This was going to be a Challenge and she had to think. She need to get back to her friends. She needed to now if they were OK and manage to get away from the space pirates. He walked closer to her and sat down on the other side of the bed. Clearly he was trying to communicate with her as hard as she was with him. He put the tray of food down on the bed and made sure nothing spilled. Rey stomach growled. She was hungry.

"Food? This for you. Eat!" He spoke again as he passed her the tray.

"Theaurek vev!" She spoke and began eat. When the food touch her lips. Her eyes widen with delight and she ate it faster. "Oodorn!"

"Glad you like it. You must be hungry!"

"Oodorn!"

"I have no idea what that mean? But it must be good!"

Ben watch her eat the cereal and drink the orange juice he freshly made for her. Last night was strange and he didn't know if he did the right thing. He was relief she was OK and her arm was only part of her badly hurt. He only wished he could understand her and she could understand him. Maybe she was Polish. It wasn't Spanish. He knows Spanish. Her language was strange and he wanted to help her more. If only they could communicate with each other. She finish eating the Cheerios. She place the tray aside on the bedside table. She took and deep breath. Open her eyes and gave him a serous look. Ben froze for a bit. Not sure what to do or say at this point? Then she wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him towards his lips and kissed him. Ben's eyes widen with stock. He didn't hate the kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet from the Cheerios. He did have a dream last night while he slept on the couch of kissing her, but didn't think it would happen at all. He was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away.

"I'm Rey of Jakku!" She spoke moving away from him. "Thank you for the food and for helping me."

"No problem." Ben said stocked. He could understand her now, but how? "I'm Ben. Ben Solo!"

Rey smiled. "Nice to meet you Ben Solo of Earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben helps Rey get her escape pod and meet one of Rey's companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone doesn't understand what Rey said's in her naive tongue. Please just ask me and I'll happily translate for you.

She explain to him how it worked. Her kind use lips on lips contact to communicate with other species, which explained the kiss. Her lovely lips pressed upon his, but it meant nothing as she used it to speak and understand him. Ben felt a bit down hearten by the kiss wasn't affection. Ben had to admit he was attractive towards her. She looked human, which made her a humanoid alien. A real breathing alien. Not the ones you see on TV or in movies. Rey was a alien that looked human. He remembered when removing some of her suit and notice nothing that wasn't human. She looked all human. Maybe they can breed. He shook that thought out of his head. He was driving them to the escape pod she come in and she wanted to see if she could use the communicator in it. He wanted to help her with bringing back to the cabin's shed. It was big enough to hide it there and avoid the government agents coming around and taking her away. Ben's felt panic at that thought. They will hurt her or worse open her up and do only God knows what to her. He didn't want that. She was a lifting breathing person like him.

Ben stopped his pickup truck by the pod. Once he stopped it Rey try to get out of the truck, but struggle as she had no idea how to open her side of the door. Ben showed her by opening his door and gave her a small smile. Rey frown at him and open her door the same way he did to his door. Slamming the door close after getting out of the truck. She took a deep breath and walked towards her escape pod. Ben felt he had upset her with showing her how to simply open the truck door. Maybe where she's from people can do things easily without being shown or she thought he was showing off after he smiled her. He so badly just wanted her to like him and blew it in that moment. He decide to just get the back ready to put the pod on to and let her take charge. After all she knew the technology more then him. Hell, it looked like something out of a science fiction movie or show. Guess they got some fiction right with the pod.

Rey was annoyed that she couldn't even do something so simple and outdated then anything from her home planet. Ben was able to show her how easy and simple it was. Of course it was easy and simple. His world was hundreds of years behind of their technology he could simple use base tech when she couldn't. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself before making her way to her escape pod. It seem alright and not too damage. Power cells were still full and life support was operational, but the communicator was damage and need fixing badly. Rey notice a yellow light flashing. A message. Maybe her friends were alright and manage to escape and send her a message. **_Pesenth, Finn aurek isk gok auwe._** Rey sign a breath of relief reading that and continued reading the message. **_Wes chernern'tr senen eskosk. Wes pethve vev aur senforn aurek usneherf. Wes shen C-3PO tri vev._** C-3PO her manny droid, but how? Rey pressed the accept and holoimage of her droid appeared. There he was in full size like he was standing before her. Tears welled in her eyes to see him and to know her friends were alright made her happy and to see they manage to upload C-3PO's memory core into the holomessage to add her.

"Oeth, pesenth." Threepieo spoke. "Theaurek thesh sheaurs vev'rek auresh."

"Threepieo, trieshleth herfmern senherf." Rey commaned in her langauge. "We are on Earth and I have made contact with one."

"Rey, you got through to your people?" Ben asked from behind his truck. "I heard you talking to someone."

"Oeth, ik ill fornbesh!" Threepieo said.

"Threepieo, that is a order." Rey said with a firm tone. "And don't address me by my title, but by my ownership of you."

"As you command Mistress." Threepieo obeyed and bowed. "Can we trust him? Humans are known for their violent behaviors towards the strange and unknown. Your life might be in danger."

"Threepieo, he help me." Rey explained. "Ben Solo of Earth meet my manny droid. My friends were able to send his memory core through the escape pod." Rey took hold of round disc like combat, projecting C-3PO. "C-3PO he is full register name, but since I was three I called him Threepieo. Couldn't pronounce full words yet until my tutelage days began."

"Huh? That's really cool!" Ben said as he walked around his truck. "Guess he can help you adjust while your on Earth. You said he's your manny droid, does that mean your people have child carers like some people on Earth?"

"In away yes. He is quite questioner my mistress, are you sure we can trust him?" Threepieo asked once more.

"He helping me take the pod back to his cabin's shed to fix it so I can get back home." Rey explained getting annoyed. "Besides this gives us a chance to update on Earth's cultures. The food is wonderful on here."

"You eaten the food here, without me checking if it was safe for you?" Threepieo said in a panic tone. "Oh, my stars. Your parents would not forgive me and your great grandfather would have me melted down to scrap."

"OK, turning you off now!" Rey said pressing a button. C-3PO disappeared. "Why they choose him to be my manny droid is beyond me? They should've got me a nanny droid, there less fussy."

Rey went into the escape pod and took out a white metal box. Rey smiled this box held everything she need to get the pod in the back of the truck and make repairs. Rey open it and made a happily squeal. The hover beam. A hand held device simpler to the compact device she had for C-3PO. She closed the pod and stand back to point the hover device at the pod. A wave of blue energy circled around the pod and lift it three feet above the ground. Ben's eyes widen with surprise. It sure make things easier getting the pod onto the back of his pickup truck and he watched as Rey easily place it on the back of the pickup truck. Ben quickly cover the pod and tied it to the truck before he got the shovels out. Rey looked confuse at him. He handed one of the shovels to her as if she knew what to do with it? She took it and saw him start filling the hole the pod left in the ground. Rey understood now and saw how he handle the shovel and help him fill the hole up. After awhile they managed to fill the hole up. Rey felt sore after doing that hard labor. She wasn't used to dealing with ground work.

"There, all finish!" Ben said with a smile. "We can head back to the cabin and have some lunch. Don't know about you, but I worked up a appetite. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" Rey said forcing a smile. "I'm not used to doing ground work. I'm more of a engineer. I deal with tech then shoveling dirt."

"Oh, you were your peoples ship's mechanic."

Rey blushed. "Yes, you could say that. I was one of many mechanics working on the ship."

"Well, that's great! I am mechanic myself. My father was a flight engineer and he worked on cars. Taught me a lot."

"He did, that's very nice."

"Shall we head back and get some lunch?" "

Yes!"

Rey got into the truck with Ben. Ben drove around the spot where the pod once was and drove them back to the cabin. Rey looked out the window looking around the forest. She began to think of her home and her parents. Ben's words of his father teaching him mechanics got to her. She remembered her childhood of her parents too busy for her, thus way most of her childhood was with C-3PO teaching her and parenting her. When her parents did spend time with her, they were focus on how well she doing in her studies and not how she was then it happen. It was three years ago and she had lost her parents and was on her way to a peace meeting. Something her family was preparing her for her whole life. Ben's family must be impotent to him, but she couldn't understand why he lives up here alone. They arrived at his cabin and get the pod into the shed and lock the door. They went inside for lunch. Ben made them some sandwiches. Rey watch him as he made them. She sat at the table in the kitchen. Another simple way of living. Is this how humans life? Then there was a ringing sound coming from Ben's jean pocket. He took out a small black device and answered it.

"Hey, mom!" He answered. "How you doing? Hm, I have plenty of food and doing well. I'm making lunch. So yes I'm eating enough. Wait, Saturday? That's tomorrow. Not a good time for a visit. Why? I have a guest over at the moment. Their name? Nervous! I'm not nervous."

"Ben are you alright?" Rey asked looking worried. "You seem distress talking to someone on your device."

Ben whispered as he covered his phone. "It's my mother! And she heard your voice. She plans to visit me this weekend tomorrow and she knows I have a woman over."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"She's been wanting me to find happiness and might think you're my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" 

“It's like a romantic companion before marriage."

"Oh! Tell her I'm a friend you're helping out at the moment."

"That's the thing, she's been hinting at grand-kids and might not believe that either."

Rey rolled her eyes and sat back down as Ben return to phone to continue talking to his mother. Leia was saying how she wanted to meet the girl? Why was he hiding her from them and if she was another gold digger like the last few girls? Rey wasn't that. She was different. Sure he wanted more, but know she'll be going soon and won't be coming back. Then Ben heard the most horrible words from his mother he had ever heard. They'll be up tonight instead of tomorrow morning. Then hang up. Ben froze on the spot with stock. They were coming up tonight. Panic hit him. He knows if he called back, he couldn't convince his mother to change her mind. Once Leia Organa made up her mind that was it. Convincing her to change it was impossible. If his father couldn't do it there was no way in hell Ben could change it. He was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe some fun time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like a leave a kudos


End file.
